


Deer in a vice

by Smut Mom (Lucifear)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bestiality, BillDip, Birthday present for friend, Deerper, M/M, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifear/pseuds/Smut%20Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday fic for a friend, it involves full deer Deerper, like the one from Deerper Falls. Dipper has been a full deer for a year and curiosity gets the better of him when he gets too close to a cabin with a shed in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer in a vice

AN: This fic is a birthday present to one of my friends :3 How do you like what I did to the deer child?

 

Dipper walked around in the forest, kicking a stone with his front hoof. He'd been a full deer for a year now, his antlers having grown in that time, and he kept scraping them on different trees to get the velvet off them; which resulted in a bloody mess and pieces hanging off. Mabel and the Stans had been trying to figure out a way to turn him back into a human, but to no avail, and Bill often showed up to annoy and mock him.

 

The teenager had given up almost all hope of being a human ever again. One of the big things that scared him was that other male deer had started to get territorial around him and the females were starting to try to get his attention. Rutting season was coming up soon and that was a horrifying thought for the once human male deer.

 

Being a deer didn't stop Dipper from being curious, he would often explore different parts of the forest. Luckily for Dipper, deer hunting wasn't allowed in Gravity Falls, and you had to leave the town limits to hunt deer. He learned the hard way not to cross the limit, having been shot at by Pacifica's father. This night wasn't any different, he was out exploring, and he came across a house with a large tool shed. He was sure it hadn't been in the forest before, he thought he'd been in this particular spot in the past. Cautiously, the deer walked up to the house, his ears going back.

 

There was a sharp pain in his side, his eyes rolling back as he was hit with a sudden wave of drowsiness. When he woke up, the deer began to panic, he couldn't move his head, something was putting pressure on both sides of his head. He pressed his hooves into the ground to try to pull his head back. He let out loud bleats, his breathing becoming quick, and he was still in a haze.

 

“Aww, look at you....Struggling so hard...” A familiar voice said, walking toward Dipper.

 

It was dark in the room they were in, Dipper's eyes were refusing to focus from whatever he was dosed with. 'Bill...You asshole...' The fourteen year old thought. He winced, when Bill grabbed a hold of his antlers, and tugged down on them; whatever his head was in not letting his head move with the tug.

 

“Well Pine Tree, you sure have become quite the..Stag!” Bill laughed, holding his sides like he'd just told a good joke. “It would be bad if you decided to gouge this human body with those antlers of yours. I'll just have to fix that!”

 

The lights came on, causing Dipper's pupils to shrink. He could now see where he was and all the tools that were within his viewing range. The deer was inside the tool shed, with Bill standing in front of him, holding a buzzsaw. A cold chill went through the boys body, his eyes were wide, and he started to pull harder to get his head out of what he'd just figured out was a vice. 'No! No! No! No! No!' He screamed frantically in his head, his heart pounding with terror.

 

“Luckily for you, deers lose their antlers after every rutting season, and it is basically just bone. You shouldn't feel a thing from me cutting into them.” Bill placed the blade to Dipper's right antler. “Though, I am sure there is going to be some discomfort and pain from being unable to move your head, and having me pulling down on your antlers. They are new and still connected to the flesh on your skull, rutting season has only just started after all.”

 

Bill started the saw, the teeth of the blade chipping away at the antler. The demon pulled down on the antler roughly, but not enough to outright break it, and Dipper bleated in pain. Tears filled the deer's eyes, his body flailing about, trying hard to pull his head from the vice; even though he knew it was in vain. The blade cut through the antler rather quickly, Bill letting it fall to the floor as he turned the buzz saw off. There was blood coming from the stump that was left on Dipper's head, but it wasn't much.

 

Instead of completely removing Dipper's other antler, Bill only removed the points. Dipper didn't know what Bill was doing next, as the demon had moved out of his line of sight; though he did hear some type of machine letting off a loud noise, along with a weird smell. Then there was silence, Bill had left, and Dipper was alone with his head in the vice, unable to move. The once human deer whimpered, not liking being trapped and alone.

 

It was a few hours, before Bill returned. Dipper was dehydrated, his throat was dry, and he'd gone to the bathroom from the strain on his body. “Hmm, what a mess you've made. You really have become an animal, though I suppose it would probably would have the same result even if you were still human.” Bill used his demonic powers to clean the floor and Dipper up. “I don't really want to step in your mess kid.” He placed a bowl under Dipper's mouth. “Here drink, you must be thirsty by now.”

 

While he didn't trust Bill, he was badly in need of a drink. Dipper licked at the water, it tasted a little off, but he ignored it. When the demon moved the bowl away from his mouth, the deer's mind felt a little fuzzy. Bill placed his hand to Dipper's throat, a blue flame glowing around it, causing Dipper to cough and gasp.

 

“There you should be able to talk now. I rather hear your voice than those annoying little bleats.” Bill let out a laugh.

 

“L-let me go Bill...” Dipper managed to get out, it having been a year since he was last able to talk. “W-what...do you want from me..” It was weird talking with a deer's vocal cords.

 

“You are about to find out!” Bill said, walking behind the deer.

 

Dipper let out a loud cry from shock, when Bill pushed a lube covered finger into him. “No! Get it out!” He screamed, trying to kick back at Bill, but his body felt too weak to move.

 

Bill grabbed the deer's tail hard, pushing a second finger into him. “We're only getting started kid.” He continued to move his fingers inside Dipper, spreading them, the teen's cock becoming hard from the feeling. “Haha! Would you look at that!”

 

“I hate you...” Dipper said, closing his eyes tightly, trying not to moan.

 

The demon removed his fingers, picking up Dipper's antler, which he'd rounded and glazed into a sex toy. “I like how doing things without magic, can leave little imperfections in items...” He ran his fingers along the length of the antler, which wasn't very long, Dipper unable to see what he was talking about. “This isn't as smooth as it would have been had I used magic...Still sort of a sticky feeling to it...” He placed the rounded end to Dipper's ass, pushing it into him. “You can have your antler back now.”

 

It had places where air bubbles had formed in the glaze, with the lube already inside Dipper, the slickness of the glaze let the antler move fairly easy inside him. The deer's breathing hitched, his cock twitching, and he started to weakly move his hips backward. “Mmn...” Dipper's body went limp, but he was still able to feel what was happening to him, and had most of his mind working.

 

“See, you are starting to like it...” Bill grabbed a hold of Dipper's other antler that was still on his head. Dipper let out a cry, his eyes opening and rolling back. The demon moved the antler faster inside the deer, pulling it out of him. The deer's body collapsed to the floor, hurting his neck from the weight. Bill lifted Dipper up by the waist, pressing his cock against the deer's ass.

 

“B..Bill...why are you doing this...” Dipper said, gasping, when Bill thrust his cock inside him. It was much thicker and longer than the antler was, it wasn't as hard either, flesh feeling better than the odd feeling of the antler. Dipper started to pant, his cock leaking with cum, and his insides pulsing around Bill.

 

Bill pulled on Dipper's antler with his free hand, his other arm keeping Dipper's ass up. “Why not? Mmn...I figured if I wanted to experience human pleasures, well even some animals do this for fun; it may as well be with you Pine Tree.” He thrust harder into Dipper, moaning.

 

“Ah!” Dipper cried out, his legs hanging above the ground. “Uhnn! Bill...W..wait...I...oh god...” The deer's tongue came out of his mouth, lapping out from the pleasure he was starting to give into.

 

Moaning, Bill thrust deeper into the deer. “Ahn...Pine Tree.” The demon's breathing sped up, thrusting harder. Bill grunted, cumming inside Dipper. The deer cried out, cumming against the floor of the shed. Pulling out of Dipper, Bill moved back, cum following his cock out of the deer, and mixing into his fur.

 

Dipper felt dizzy, the effects of the drug in the water, along with the stress and pressure on his skull taking their toll on him. With his vision blurring, he passed out. When the deer awoke again, he found himself laying in a bed, with a collar around his neck. “Bill?!” He called out, his throat dry. He winced in pain, his back and head hurting.

 

Bill walked over to him, rubbing his thumb over the two stumps on the top of Dipper's head, having removed the other antler while he was passed out. “Good morning kid.”

 

“You had your fun, let me go!” Dipper yelled, glaring at the demon.

 

Bill roughly pulled one of Dipper's ears, causing him to scream out. “I'm far from finishing my fun with you Pine Tree.” Dipper's eyes focused more, glancing at the object in Bill's other hand. A tagging gun. Dipper's eyes widened, he tried to get away, but Bill pinned him down to the bed. The blond placed the tag to Dipper's ear and with the press of the trigger, Dipper screamed out in pain. Now hanging from the deer's ear was a triangle shaped tag.

 

Shaking Dipper stared at the demon. “Why are you doing this to me? Why did you turn me into a deer? Why do you like hurting me?”

 

“Your pain is hilarious! The expressions and sounds you make! Haha!” Bill ran his hand down Dipper's back. “As for turning you into a deer....You are much more controllable as a deer than if I left you a human teenager. This way you can't meddle in my business as much and Shooting Star is really no good with mysteries without you. Though the Stans are still a problem....I will deal with them soon though.”

 

“No! Leave them alone!” Dipper moved to stand on the bed.

 

“I'll leave them alone, but you have to be more obedient.” Bill pushed him over onto his back, looking down at him. “From now on, you will have to be a good little deer....and if I feel like you are finally completely submissive to me....” Bill smirked, running his hand over Dipper's stomach. “I will think about giving you back your human body.”

 

Dipper was allowed to call Mabel and the Stans to tell them that he was alright, that he wasn't going to be home for awhile. When asked how he was able to speak, he told them that he found a way to turn human again, but it was going to take some time. He shivered when Bill stroked his back, holding the phone with his other hand. When the call ended, Dipper hung his head.

 

“You are going to keep your promise right? You will turn me into a human again?” Dipper's voice was small, gasping at the feeling of Bill thrusting roughly inside him, having tried hard to not make a noise while he was on the phone.

 

“Yea kid, I will make you a human again. But you have to keep up your end of the deal first.” Bill moaned, loving each time Dipper rocked his hips back into him.

 

The deer didn't know how long Bill planned to play with him and he hated that he was getting use to the feeling of Bill inside him. Dipper soon began to enjoy his time with Bill, his mind slipping into his deer instincts, and giving into rutting season. His body wanted more, he became turned on by every touch from the demon, and he felt like his body was on fire each time Bill took him. There were only the thoughts about Mabel and the Stans to remind him of who he really was, that he needed to not completely give into the demon, and become human someday.

 

It took five years, before Dipper was returned to being a human. Bill had turned him into a Cervitaur for three years, before returning him into a full human. The tag on Dipper's ear becoming an earring. Although he was finally human again and Bill had told him he could return to his family, Dipper had become dependent on the demon, and had fallen into a Stockholm Syndrome sort of love with the demon. Even when he returned to his family, he continued to see Bill, and allowed the demon to do what he wished to his body.

 

The human could never tell his family about his relationship with Bill, nor could he let them see the scars and bruises on his body. Dipper Pines no longer needed to look into the mysteries of Gravity Falls. None of that mattered anymore. All Dipper needed was his family being safe and Bill.

 

The end


End file.
